A fox's curiosity (REVAMP)
by Lyseth
Summary: An arctic fox/human Vastaya named Amaya seeks out help from the league of legends as the fox/human Vastaya have been facing absurd declines in population thanks to extremists, with the help of friends, including a summoner named Asiv, she hopes to save her kind. (OC X Harem)


**WHAT'S UP GUYS?! I am finally back after god almighty knows how long and upon coming back I read your guys' reviews and decided to start from square one again, so you may notice that my other stories disappear, well that's because as mentioned I decided to start from the beginning with my stories and redo them, HOWEVER, the opening chapters will be no different.**

 **Refresh for those who followed the original story!**

 **Name: Amaya**

 **race: Fox/Human Vastaya (body looks perfectly human only fox bits are one tail and fox ears, basically like Ahri)**

 **Weapon: dual wield Katar**

 **Classification: Assassin**

 **Abilities:**

 **Passive: Agility, Speed increases a bit when outside of combat.**

 **Counteract: dodges next attack and attacks right back with physical and magic damage.**

 **Acceleration: Increases speed for a few seconds**

 **Crippling strike: deals damage and slows enemies, inflicts bleed if attacked from behind.**

 **Prowl: Turns invisible and gains speed while invisible, and deals more damage and becomes visible upon attacking, deals true damage if she attacks from behind.**

 **Alright, so now that that's outta the way, let's get to it!**

The institute of war, where all political and magical disputes are dealt with, and now a new champion has joined the league, her snowy white fox ears twitched in curiosity at this new and unusual place, and her pure white silk-like fox tail swished around slowly and curiously, she was wearing a casual light blue shirt and light weight pants, her twin katar were both strapped to her belt,

"This place is amazing!" She said with wonder as she gazed around, nicely paved paths, lush green grass, and all the scents she could pick up caught her attention, she couldn't contain herself and began rolling around in the grass giggling,

"It's so nice here~" she chimed happily,

"As nice as it is, it isn't always peaceful 'round here." She heard a voice say, she looked towards the sound and saw a rather scruffy-looking man, he wore leather pants and looked as if he was dressed like an outlaw, he had a large twin barrel cannon on his back and a cigar in his mouth,

"Who are you?" She asked curiously, the scent of the burning cigar wafting through the air made her cringe slightly,

"The name's Graves, little lady, you are?" He asked as he released a puff of smoke. (Graves and his cigar! Reunited after so long!)

"I'm Amaya, what do you mean it's not always peaceful around here?" Amaya asked with curiosity,

"This IS the institute of war after all, don't know why you're so surprised." Graves chuckled,

Suddenly a blue light surrounded Graves, "Well I'll be damned, been awhile since my last summoning, see ya 'round, kid." Graves said before vanishing,

Amaya waved good-bye as he disappeared, she playfully rolled around a bit longer before deciding she'd better get moving,

When she reached the institute she couldn't help but look around at all the different champions of the league, though she cringed a bit when she saw Urgot, she was then approached by a person in a purple robe,

"Amaya, I assume?" The person in the purple robe asked, clearly a male by the voice, she was unable to tell at first due to the robe concealing his face,

"Yes, that's me." She replied,

"The council wishes to see you, it's a requirement before becoming officially apart of the league, please follow me." The man said, Amaya walked with him, however she couldn't help but stare in awe at Aurelion Sol, a large dragon that looked like the starry night sky she loved so much,

When they reached the council's chamber, Amaya slowly walked in,

"Amaya, you wish to join the league of legends, correct?" one member asked, Amaya couldn't tell who asked it since all their faces were concealed by their hoods,

"Yes, I do." She answered,

"What is your motivation for such?" One of them asked,

"Umm...well...I come from a Vastaya village in the more northern parts of Ionia, I know there's better treatment towards my kind now, but there are very few Vastaya like me left, and I was told that you can help." She said, feeling sad that her kind had been killed, you see, the fox/human Vastaya were in greater numbers before but now there were very few remaining,

"Indeed we can, we will require you to fill out this form." The one in the center said before making a scroll appear before Amaya,

"Once you sign it, the pact shall be sealed, and you will become a champion." One of them said,

A feather and ink bottle appeared next to her as well, the scroll unraveled itself revealing the pact, she grabbed the feather and tried her best to write her name on it, though she fumbled a few times as writing was an unusual thing for her, as she never had proper education for such,

"It doesn't matter how neat it is, as long as YOU signed it." one of them said,

Once she finished, her signature looked very sloppy with several ink splatters as well,

"Ehhh...close enough." One of the members said looking over her signature, whether they were cringing or not was a mystery, but likely they were.

"Your room is available, it's room D44." One of them said before a room key appeared before her,

"We will give you 24 hours to get settled in, during this time, you are not available for summoning." One of them said as Amaya took the key,

Amaya walked out of the room, she walked around until she found a room with D44 on it, so she unlocked it and walked in, she looked around happily, it was a nice room with a couch, a coffee table, a Hextech television mounted on the wall, and another room that was the bedroom, and within the bedroom, was a bathroom if there was one thing Amaya liked about being human, it was the warm baths she could take, which what she decided to do right then and there,

Once the bath was ready, stripped down and settled in with a content sigh,

"24 hours all to myself...I like the sound of that." Amaya said feeling quite content, after she finished, she dried off and started getting dressed, but after she got her underwear on, she felt too lazy and tired to care about being completely dressed, so she just went over to the king sized bed and fell asleep, "With how many people there are here, it's surprisingly quiet in this room." She thought while yawning and drifting off soon after.

 **Yes this is the original first chapter but it was too good a setup to toss it, so I owe you guys an explaination, I was gone due to work and having to deal with depression since my dog died earlier this year, a golden retriever who lived to 17 years old and I raised her since she was only a couple weeks old, it was hard watching her go seeing as how I let her rest her head on my lap so I would get to say goodbye and made sure she felt loved to the very end, but I'm back now and am ready and willing to start from square one, so I'll be starting with my favorite atory I wrote, see y'all next time. :)**


End file.
